


The Gift

by voltarrrrr



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alfred is a Mess, Comfort, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Male Character In Lingerie, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Soft Krolock, Vampire Alfred, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: When Alfred receives a gift from his lover, the count, he is quite surprised about what he finds inside and starts to question the older vampire's intentions. That this would turn into one big misunderstanding is something no one had planned!
Relationships: Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Gift

It barely was a secret that the count von Krolock every so often found joy in showering a loved one in as many gifts as possible, having grown into a rather materialistic behaviour over time but still making sure that each and every of those gifts were something special.

The young Alfred on the other hand needed quite some time to get used to such a behaviour coming from his lover, barely having learned to receive this amount of affection on a daily basis in the first place.

So it was only fair to say that their relationship had started off with a whole lot of akwardness.  
And honestly? It still had its incredibly awkward moments.  
At least that's what the ex-assistant thought.  
Krolock on the other side tended to find them quite amusing actually.

Alfred becoming flustered, Alfred not knowing what to say and Alfred trying to hide his confusion were only a few examples of what was occurring almost daily in the count's castle and he wasn't one to complain about that.

One thing the older vampire had grown incredibly fond of recently was gifting Alfred new pieces of clothing, always experimenting with new colours and looks, trying to figure out what would suit the other best and what he found him to look handsome in.

Was it an egoistic approach?  
Krolock would admit that it indeed was. Partly at least.

Alfred himself felt incredibly overwhelmed. On one hand he absolutely appreciated those nice gestures but on the other side he often found himself not worthy enough for all of this.

Considering all of this, it was absolutely no surprise for the young vampire to come back into his chamber one night, finding a wrapped up bundle of black velvet on his bed, probably containing something new for him.

A gentle sigh escaped him but he couldn't help a small smile appearing aswell.  
Wondering what it could be this time, he closed his door and walked over to his bed. Eventually Krolock would make a new approach at trying to convince Alfred to wear a cape but having actual success with that was a chance very low to begin with.

Carefully undoing the bow that kept the bundle closed, Alfred's nimble fingers removed the soft fabric to reveal its content.

Freezing in his movement, the young vampire stared at what was presented before him in an emotionless manner.

This.... it must be a mistake, right?  
A bad joke?  
A misunderstanding...?

Not even daring to touch what laid there in front of him, the former assistant slowly wet his lips, quickly glanced at the door, as if he feared that someone was about to enter, and then back at what seemingly was a gift for him.

Lingerie.

Lingerie probably made for women on top of that.

Red lingerie. It was a nice red. Red like... wild berries, Alfred noted.

Extremely carefully he reached out, slowly tracing his fingertips over the expensive lace, for a moment actually wondering how it would look on him.

Quickly he shook his head, trying to get rid of such ridiculous thoughts.  
This gift could never ever have been meant for him. No chance!  
Alfred highly doubted that Krolock would enjoy seeing a male being wearing this kind of stuff. A misunderstanding. Nothing more.

Deciding to ignore this matter for now, the young vampire directed his attention towards the book he was currently reading, trying to just forget what just happened.  
It was a mistake after all.

As much as Alfred tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the red fabric laying on his bed and he caught himself glancing over to said every now and then. This behaviour continued for about half an hour before a deep sigh left the young one's mouth and he closed his book.

Once again his legs carried him towards his bed and mere seconds later, small hands were occupied with removing every piece of clothing that covered his slim body.

With hesitation Alfred picked up the lingerie and sceptically eyed it one last time before carefully putting it on.

It was quite the surprise to realize that every piece fit actually quite well and didn't seem to be made for a female at all. On the contrary... it almost made the impression that it specifically was... made.. for him?

The former assistant took a deep breath once dressed.  
He felt strangely exposed. Even more than when being naked.

Alfred felt his cheeks heating up as he looked down at himself, tracing his fingers over the see-through fabric and the cute little bow attached to the silken collar.

A cold breeze of air brushing against his pale skin of his exposed rear made him shiver and close his eyes. Immediately his thoughts drifted off, imagining those cold long fingers belonging to the count being the cause for this. Long finger nails lightly scratching over the lace while his hands travelled fruther up, to his front and then stroking over his chest.

Krolock's hands in Alfred's imagination caressed down the younger ones body, further down and even further down until-

"Alfred?!"

A heavy knock could be heard from the door and Alfred felt his heart stop beating for a second as his head shot up and a panicked look crossed his face. He couldn't be seen like this!

Quickly he grabbed his clothes and hastily got dressed again, tripping in said progress.

"Uh y-yeah?!"

Nervously trembling, the young vampire desperately tried closing the buttons on his shirt and just as he was about to be done with that, the door burst open and Magda entered.

"There you are!" A deep sigh emitted from her mouth and she instantly approached Alfred, grabbed his wrist and carelessly dragged him along with her. "The count has been expecting you for fifteen minutes already. You aren't starting to get rebellious, are you?"

The female flashed a sassy grin at the other, revealing her ridiciously long fangs which looked so much more impressive than his own.

At first his reaction was confusion but then it hit him like a hammer and a feeling of guilt and embarrassment shot though his body.  
How could he have just forgotten!

Of course it had to be today that the count had wanted to meet up in order to discuss some things concerning the castle. And he was too late already. Alfred genuinely felt horrible.

"N-no I--" He was just about to explain himself when he remembered that he indeed still was wearing Krolock's gift and even if it wasn't visible due his normal clothing covering it, he still felt highly uncomfortable in this state.

"Just give me a second, I need to-"

"No you don't." Magda stopped him.

"What?"

"Whatever it is. It can wait. I will no longer deal with a moody count. I refuse to." she complained and let out an annoyed groan.

And with that Alfred was simply dragged along. Right into the massive dining hall.

The first face he spotted was Chagal who seemed to be just as annoyed as Magda was. Said joined him at the table with a sigh.

Alfred didn't exactly know why these two were present aswell but he honestly had given up on questioning anything in this castle by now.

After glancing at and then approaching the head of the table, he gulped.

The count looked rather calm sitting there and watching Alfred's every move. But the former assistant could sense the disappointment towards him. Krolock hated when someone was late and he knew that. He should not have gotten so distracted in the first place and he could have easily avoided this awkward situation.

"Alfred."

The count's deep voice felt unnaturally threatening in Alfred's head even if in reality it was nothing but calm. Any moment, he feared, he would hear the other asking for an explanation for his absence. And then Alfred would have to lie. And Alfred was a bad liar. A real bad one. Krolock always knew when he was lying. This would be his end.

The older vampire's icy glance was staring the younger up and down and Alfred knew it was going to happen any second.  
But surprisingly... nothing came.

"Sit down please! I wish to get this over with as quick as possible." he spoke instead and hastily Alfred did as he was told, relieved beyond relief.

"Now tell me about that one idea you had concerning the library's organisation!" the count demanded and their conversation started.

There was a rather awkward tension between them, Alfed felt like. Because actually Krolock appeared pretty normal to him but then again there was this... he couldn't tell what it was but he felt uncertain with himself and the whole situation. But the conversation continued.

Alfred later found out that Chagal was present aswell because apparently he had been put in charge of helping Kukoul out with some tasks around the castle and would be given instructions.

Magda was there because... well it was Magda!

Everything was seemingly alright until the count had started his talk with Chagal. After only about a minute of not being involved in talking for once, Alfred felt something cold brushing his knee.  
Then a moment later, long fingers slowly crept over his right thigh, gently drawing small patterns onto it.

A shiver ran down the young vampire's spine and he had to hold back a soft sigh. The tension from earlier returned, making his cheeks turn slightly red.

He didn't dare glancing over to the count who was doing this to him, making him stare at the wall opposite of him. Krolock himself seemed calm as ever and casually spoke to Chagal.

Alfred usually loved the other's gentle touches but the fact that other people were present aswell simply made him feel embarassed. Despite them not even knowing what was going on. And this wasn't even an inappropriate touch!

Taking a deep breath, the ex-assistant tried to calm down a bit. Repeating this actually was rather effective and he soon found himself getting unbothered by Krolock's affection.

Well, that was until the other's finger stroked dangerously close to his crotch, making him immediately tense up again. As he felt only the lightest touch in that area, Alfred's glance shot over to the count, staring at him with big eyes, a soft gasp emitted from him.  
This certainly was an inappropriate touch!

"Is something wrong, Alfred?" the count asked, as casually as ever, as he glanced back at the young vampire.  
Having interrupted the conversation like this, of course all eyes now were set on him and he immediately felt himself wanting to run away and hide in embarrassment.

"I- Uhm. N-no...?"

Krolock gave a simple nod and then continued the conversation with Chagal, hand still near Alfred's crotch.

For the rest of the time the ex-assistant knew he had to try and just act unaffected by what was going on beneath the table.

Luckily, the others soon were done with talking and Alfred made a mental note to try to get away as quick as possible, get out of this lingerie and then head back to the count to apologize properly.  
Yes, this was a good plan!

A plan that he soon found was hard to follow.

As Krolock dismissed the two other vampires, Alfred got up aswell, ready and about to leave.  
He had only stood up when a deep voice appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The young vampire gulped and slowly turned around again as he felt Krolock eyeing him.

"I-I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise."

"I want you here."

"Your Excellency, I-"

But Krolock cut him off.  
"Here!" he commanded and pointed at his own lap.  
His tone was stern.  
Alfred knew he shouldn't anger him and so he followed lead.

Shyly, he sat down on the vampire's lap, posture obviously tense and nervously biting his lip.

Surprisingly, as soon as he sat there, Krolock's expression softened and his voice was more of a gentle breeze.

"Good boy." he hummed and seemed to just enjoy the situation for a bit.  
"Now tell me what's bothering you so much that you wanted to escape my presence."

Krolock didn't seem angry anymore. It actually seemed like as if he deeply cared but that didn't calm Alfred at all. He still was wearing the lingerie after all!

"N-nothing."

"My dear boy, you know that you're a bad liar."  
The count chuckled and gently placed one finger beneath the other's chin, lifting his head a little to have a better look at him.

The ex-assistant released a shaky breath but was unable to reply. He just didn't know what to say in a situation like this.  
Luckily, Krolock apparently didn't even expect an answer and simply kept talking.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" he asked.

Alfred's head instantly shot up and he stared at the other vampire with big eyes.  
So it was no misunderstanding after all and it actually was a gift by his lover!  
He wasn't exactly sure whether to feel relieved about finally knowing the truth or continue on questioning what Krolock's intentions were by gifting him something inappropriate like this.

"Based on this reaction I assume you have received it."  
There was an amused smirk on the count's face and suddenly the thought, that this was just his lover joking around, hit him.  
This would explain a lot!  
Well, Alfred didn't quite understand the fun behind this joke but he should probably just play along.

"Oh! Y-yeah I did!" he replied, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Good." Krolock whispered softly as he placed one hand in Alfred's neck, carefully pulling his head a bit closer and then placing his lips on the younger ones.

Alfred kissed back, immediately sinking into the other's touch and finally relaxing a bit. He always did when being kissed by the count.

His hands gripped onto the vampire's jacket as the kiss deepened and he couldn't help but quietly groan.

They kept on kissing, sharing their adoration for one another and soon the ex-assistant had long forgotten that they were still in the dining hall which everyone could enter. He also forgot that there still was this problem with what he was wearing beneath his clothes.

Krolock's kisses got more demanding, a bit more longing and Alfred very much welcomed this, returning the passion by gently grinding his hips a bit every now and then.

Unfortunately, the count's cold hands soon tried swiftly moving beneath Alfred's shirt which caused the young man to immediately back out again, being reminded of the what he was actually wearing.

If it was true that this gift had only been a joke then he certainly would make a fool out of himself if Krolock saw that he actually was wearing the pieces of clothing. He'd feel so silly and even more embarassed than he already was!

Krolock was surprised about the sudden denial, one eyebrow raised as he watched the other in a confused manner.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

Alfred, who was a bit out of breath, only stared at the count and was unable to form a proper sentence. How was he supposed to explain this?!

"Alfred?"  
After not receiving any answer, the older vampire sounded genuinely worried and gently placed one hand on Alfred's thigh.  
"Is everything alright?"

No! Nothing was alright. Alfred knew he was an absolute fool and he hated himself for it. And now he even was making his lover worry because he made a stupid mistake which could have been easily avoided if he had just used his damn brain for once.

"I-I'm sorry-" the young vampire stuttered quietly but his voice broke and tears began running down his cheeks.

Instinctively, Krolock immediately collected the slim body into his arms, placing a hand on the back of his head, trying to sooth him as best as he could.

After having cried quite often in the past, when just being freshly turned, a long time has passed since Alfred had cried the last time.

Luckily the count knew what exactly to do in a situation like this even if it still confused him as to what was actually wrong.

He deeply cared for the younger one and seeing him upset was something he wasn't fond of at all.

They rested in this position for a couple of minutes, Alfred resting in Krolock's lap, face pressed into his shoulder as the count himself simply held him and let him cry.

The young vampire in his arms made no sounds at all but once he realised his breathing pattern to be back to normal again, he carefully removed the other's face from his bod by cupping it in both his hands.  
Gently, his thumbs stroked over Alfred's cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears and he then placed an encouraging kiss on top of the young one's forehead.

"Please tell me what's wrong!" the count demanded in a gentle way, offering the ex-assistant a small smile. A smile only meant for him to see. One which no one else would ever receive.

Alfred knew he had to tell. Leaving his lover without a true answer just seemed unfair to him.

"I-I just feel so stupid", he mumbled quietly, not daring to look the count into the eyes. He took a deep breath.  
"I didn't exactly understand your gift to be... a-a joke and now I- well..."

There was obvious confusion on the older vampire's face as he listened to the other talk.

"A joke?"

Now Alfred's head perked up again and he gave a small nod.

"Why would you think that my gift was a joke? It most certainly was not."

"It... wasn't?"

"Not at all."

Realization hit Alfred.  
Krolock's reply seemed honest.  
Well.  
He really was dumb.  
Indeed.

Before the ex-assistant could reply anything, the count quickly assured him: "If you did not like it, you can hand it back, don't worry. I won't he mad at you. It's-"

"No!" it suddenly blurted out of Alfred, interrupting Krolock's words.

Realizing what he had done, the young man quickly apologized quietly and then repeated what he tried to say in a more appropriate manner.

"I think I'd like to... keep it." he mumbled shyly.

Because secretly, he really liked it. Yes, he absolutely did. It had made him feel sorta... pretty. In a weird way. And if that was the way his lover wanted to see him, then he liked it even more. He was able to admit that to himself at last, now that he knew that it was a genuine gift.

"Alright." the vampire count hummed, this small smile on his lips again. The one Alfred loved seeing so much.

Krolock leaned in once more, closing the space between the two of them but before their lips could meet, the ex-assistant had to quickly get out another confession.

"I'mActuallyWearingItRightNow!"

Silence.

Alfred, who had his eyes pressed shut, practically felt the count's eyes roaming over his clothed body which sent a thrilling shiver down his spine.

"You do?"

Krolock's voice sounded... surprised, kind of sweet and maybe even a bit... turned on...?

Alfred nodded carefully and eventually opened his eyes again. And it was totally worth it.

There was the ever so serious count von Krolock, looking at him, full of curiosity, adoration and longing.

The young vampire felt as if his heart was about to burst, that's how excited he got all of a sudden.

Without saying another word, Krolock picked Alfred up, into his arms, got up and carried him through the corridors, straight to the younger ones room, as a playful smirk full of anticipation was set on his face.

A feeling of genuine joy and excitement rushed through Alfred's body and it was one of those moments in which he thought that having been turned into a vampire might not be so bad at times...


End file.
